The Unquestion excerpt from Chaperones because I
by Jessie Dark
Summary: In a town focused on romance and marriage where can a chimera get a drink and ask a question


The un-question

As is true and right I acknowledge and affirm that the characters contained in this story do belong to:

Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi creators of SLAYERS

Any mess I make of them is entirely my own doing.

This is actually a later chapter in Chaperones, but one of my favorites so I put it up as a sort of character moment.

Gourry watched Zelgadis staring into his tankard as if he wasn't sure exactly what he was drinking. Gourry cautiously sipped his own ale. Tasted like ale to him. "I'm starting to agree with Lina," the Chimera announced suddenly.

Gourry carefully set his tankard down. "That's a real bad sign," he warned.

"I know. I know." Zelgadis hung his head, twisting his neck from side to side, as if to relieve an ache. "It's all this wedding stuff."

"You don't want to get married?"

"No." Zelgadis realized what he said and held up his hands. "No, no, I mean I want to _be_ married to Amelia, more than anything. It's the _getting_ married I'm having an issue with." Slowly Zelgadis raised his eyes. Gourry followed the glance until both men were staring at the delicate pink and white bells decorating huge tracts of the ceiling. As one they drew in their shoulders and shivered focusing on the reassuring brown stained tabletops.

"I have to agree with Lina." Zelgadis was whispering, and Gourry had to lean across the table to hear him. "If I have to look at one more cutesy sweetsy motif, I just may fireball it!"

"Ya' wanna' go drink somewhere that is guaranteed to have no cutesy wedding stuff?" Gourry asked.

"I think Amelia'd be a little annoyed if I left town right now. At least until we hear from Phil whether or not we are getting married next Saturday."

"No. It's in town." Gourry drained his drink. "I can promise you, the ale is good and there is no wedding stuff." Gourry rose and looked at the younger man. "That's all I promise, but you might get to use that fireball if we hang out there for any length of time."

"Ahh, one of those bars." Zelgadis finished his own drink and followed Gourry out. "How did you find this place?"

"It's a mercenary bar." Gourry explained.

"Did you find it walking?" Gourry was now leading them down a series of small ally ways and narrow streets.

"I always find the mercenary bars." Gourry looked at Zelgadis as if he wasn't clear about the question. "How else would I know what was going on?" the swordsman added. Zel opened his mouth, then, realizing just how much ale he'd already consumed; forbear to make the statement on his tongue.

The bar was small, dim and there was nothing that even hinted of marriage, pink white or eternal love. The men found themselves a table in the back and ordered a couple of drinks. They sat enjoying the silence and lack of pastel colors.

"Gourry, can I ask you a question?" Any man but Gourry would have taken warning from the bravado in Zelgadis's voice. Gourry, watching a conversation that might be important, nodded absently to his friend.

"Lina calls you an ally cat, right?'

"Yeah," still no realization was breaking on the horizon of the taller man's brain.

"Because she found out you were more experienced . . ."

Gourry turned to blink at his friend. "More experienced then what?" Gourry suddenly swung his full attention back to the table. He was aware, barely, that something important was about to be discussed.

"Then, well her . . ." Zelgadis took in a breath and spoke very quietly. "Then me."

Gourry blinked. Before he could circumvent the danger Zelgadis was speaking again. "I was just wondering if you could answer a question for me . . .?"

"No."

Zelgadis blinked this time. He'd been studiously avoiding looking Gourry full in the face, now he did. "Uhh? No?"

"No." Gourry confirmed.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"Don't have to know. It's about the ally cat stuff. The answer is no. I'm not having that conversation with you. Nope, not now, not ever. You know just as much as any other guy. After that, well it's like swords. They can tell you the whats and wherefores, after that you are on your own." Gourry blinked. "Essentially on your own. I mean, not your own. . ."

"I get the point."

"You don't." Gourry shook his head. "But really, that's all I can give you."

"Right." Zelgadis looked disgusted. The silence stretched.

"There is a bright side to this." Gourry pointed out as he indicated a request for another round.

"And that is?"

"I'm drunker than you. So I won't remember what you almost asked me."

"Thank the gods!"


End file.
